Diffrent Circumstances
by daisyduke80
Summary: Sequel to Family Matters. Coauthor:LightOnAHill. Title sucks. During a difficult time for our favorite minatures, an old enemy comes back to cause more trouble. Summary sucks too.R&R COMPLETE! sorry it took awhile.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This story picks up where Family Matters left off. Before you read this make sure you read Family Matters so you know what is going on. This is Co-authored with LightOnAHill. Enjoy! R&R!_**

**_Disclaimer: We do not own Night at the Museum or the characters. Octavia was a real person so we do not own her either. We own Samantha, Sam, Mary-Ann, Chloe, Steve, Owen and the doctor. And Cassius._**

**Chapter 1**

The first thing Samantha noticed was that she was alone. Then that she was in a hospital. Turning her head slightly, she felt dizzy. Sighing she slowly got up, ignoring the pain and dizziness. The door opened before Samantha had a chance to get to it. Her mother and her brother and sisters rushed in.

"Oh Samantha are you okay?" Octavia asked as she pulled her into a hug.

"I don't know mother. I feel dizzy. Where's daddy?" Samantha asked. "He's in the other room talking with your grand father Jedadiah. He's is still sleeping," Octavia said.

Processing all this, "Is grandpa Octavius alright?" Samantha asked.

Octavia ramained silent for a moment, "To tell you the truth Samantha. I don't know," Octavia whispered chocking back tears.

Steve looked up at the both of them. "Don't worry! He'll be okay!" he said cheerfully. Samantha and Octavia had to laugh.

Their laughing went dead silent, once Sam walked in. He was pale and looking grimm.

Octavia walked over to him, "Is...he?"

Looking in her eyes, "I'm sorry Octavia..." Sam whispered.

Tears streamed down Octavia's face, "N-no...Oh Sam no!" She cried, Sam holding her tightly, as Octavia sobbed into his chest.

"Honey he isn't dead. He is in a coma but he might not make it," Sam said.

Samantha couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't be happening. One of the people she loved most in this world couldn't be dying. "Daddy...please tell me it's not true," Samantha said.

Sam knelt beside her.

"I'm sorry sweetie but it is," Sam said. Samantha shook her head with tears.

"No your lieing," Samantha said, "YOUR LIEING!"

Samantha ran from the room, but instead ran into her Grandfather Jedadiah. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She hugged him as she began to cry. Jedadiah hugged her back. Not knowing what just happened.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Looking up at him, "Wha-what do you mean?" Samantha asked.

"Why are you crying?" Jedidiah asked.

"You...don't know?" Samantha whispered.

"Know what?"

"Grandpa Octavius...is going...to die!" Samantha cried, breaking into more sobbs.

"What?!" Jedadiah yelled.

"Now pa don't fly off the handle," Sam said.

"Oh why not?! My best friend is dying i want to know why!" Jedadiah demanded.

"You, Octavius, and Samantha got in an accident!" Sam yelled.

Jed stayed deathly silent.

"W-who was...driving?" Jedidiah asked.

Looking to the ground, "You," Sam whispered.

Jed went pale. He was the one who was responsible for almost killing his first grand child and now probably his best friend. Jed lowered him self into a chair.

_' What have I done?' _Jed thought,_ ' I've probably killed my best friend and I didn't even know it.' _

"It's all my fault..." Jedidiah muttered.

Shaking his head, "No it ain't Pa," Sam replied.

"Yes it is Sam!!" Jedidiah yelled, "I almost killed little Samantha and now Octavius might die! And why? Just because I wanted to have a little fun!"

"Pa it wasn't your fault! You were trying to make your granddaughter happy on her birthday! What happened was an accident! It was just an accident! That is all it is! No one blames you!" Sam yelled.

Jedadiah studied Sam's face for awhile before his face finally relaxed.

"Your right," Jedadiah said.

Still feeling horrible, Jed looked up at Sam. "Can I see him?"

"Yes, he's in the other room, come on Samantha, let's get you back in bed."

With that the two left. Sam and Jedadiah walked into Octavius' room. When Jed saw Octavius he almost started crying. Octavius laid there in the cot. He didn't have a shirt instead he had wrappings covering his torso. He was as pale as the sheets that covered him. Jedadiah could barley see his chest rise and fall beneath the sheets.

"What is Octavius condidtion?" Jed asked.

"He...is not likely to make it Pa," Sam replied.

Jedidiah began to ball. Sam felt that his Pa needed to be alone with Octavius. He quitely left the room. Jedadiah sat down in a chair that was beside Octavius' bed. He picked up Octavius' hand and rubbed it gently. "Oh Octavius I'm so sorry. It is my fault you are like this. I know it was an accident but I still feel responsible," Jedadiah said.

Jed sat in silence for a moment just staring at Octavius.

"Octavius please wake up. I need you to. I need to know you will pull through this. Besides who will watch the army and keep me in line if you aren't around? Please just wake up," Jedadiah pleaded.

Octavius gave no response. Jed laid his down on Octavius' bed and let his emotions go.


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Chapter 2**

A whole week had passed with no response from Octavius. It seemed that the longer Octavius was out, the more pained everyone else became.

Samantha sat on a wooden chair watching Octavius carefully wondering if anything would happen toady. Mary-Ann, Samantha's two year old sister sat on the ground playing with a little doll. Not really understanding what was going on.

Looking up at her older sister, "What we do?"

"We're waiting for Grandpa Octavius to wake up, Mary-Ann," Samantha replied.

"He sleep?"

Nodding, "Yeah," Samantha replied.

Looking at her doll, "Grandpa want dolly?"

"I don't think that will help Mary-Ann," Samantha said trying to blink back tears.

"When he wake up?" Mary-Ann asked.

"I don't know Mary-Ann," Samantha said letting a few tears slip.

"Why you cry?" Mary-Ann asked.

"Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand," Samantha said wiping her tears.

"I understand!" Mary-Ann pouted.

Shaking her head, "No you woldn't you have to be older like me."

"I am too older!!" Mary-Ann cried.

"Samantha!" a voice called.

Turing her head, and getting off the chair, "I'll be right there! Mary-Ann I'll be back, don't mess up anything!"

With that Mary-Ann was left alone.

Pushing the chair next to the bed she climbed up onto then on to the bed.

Sitting on the bed she placed her doll next to Octavius.

"There!"

Mary-Ann said happily, "Now you wake up!"

No response came.

This upset Mary-Ann, "Why you no wake up?"

No response.

A tear fell, "Mary-Ann do something wrong?" she asked.

No response.

"You no like me anymore!?" Mary-Ann cried, tears steaming down her face.

No response.

Taking her small hand and placing it in Octavius large hand, well large compared to hers, "Please wake up! I be good, promise!"

Still no response. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"Mary-Ann what are you doing on grandpa's bed?" Octavia asked.

"I gave him my dolly to help him wake up. But he won't. He don't love me anymore," Mary-Ann cried.

"Oh honey," Octavia said.

Octavia picked Mary-Ann up and sat down in the chair.

"Mary-Ann your Grandpa Octavius loves you. He always will," Octavia said.

"Why he not wake up then?" Mary-Ann asked with tears still streaming down her face.

"Because he was in an accident and he is really hurt. The kind of hurt a kiss won't fix. But he will be fine. He will wake soon," Octavia explained.

Processing all this Mary-Ann understood some of it. "So he wake up soon?"

Smiling, "Yes," Octavia replied. "We just need to wait."

"But, I have waited," Mary-Ann replied.

"Just a little longer dear," Octavia said kissing Mary-Ann's forehead.

It has now been two weeks. Nothing has changed. Octavius is still the same. Everyone is losing more hope. Espically Jed and Samantha.

Jed spends almost every free moment by Octavius begging him to wake up. Samantha goes everyday after school and when she is done with her chores. No matter what they say it never helps. Today Jedadiah is sitting with Octavius. He is holding Octavius' hand. Rubbing it gently.

"Octavius come on. You have to come out of this," Jedadiah said, "you just have to. I need you. I need my brother."

No response.

All of a sudden, Octavia burst through the door.

"Jedadiah I can't find Sam. I've searched every where and I can't find him," Octavia said.

"Where was the last place you saw him?" Jed asked heading for the door.

"The railroad, but he wasn't there," Octavia explained.

With that Jed went off searching for Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3**

Jedadiah had searched around the whole museum and asked some people if they had seen Sam. No one had.

"I'm sorry Octavia. I just can't find him," Jedadiah said.

"Oh Jed I'm worried. What if he is lying hurt some where? Or worse.." Octavia said.

"Hey now. Don't talk like that," Jedadiah said hugging her, "we will find him. We will. And we will find him alive. I've got Larry, Teddy, Sacagwea and the pharaoh keeping eyes out for him. So calm down."

Octavia couldn't calm down, she tried, but she just couldn't. Though she gave Jedidiah a smile, "Alright."

"Everything will be alright," Jedidiah said, though he was lying to Octavia, and himself.

Meanwhile Sam opened his eyes, it was dark, only a single candle provided light._ 'Where am I?'_ Sam thought. His thoart was so dry he couldn't talk.Then he noticed his ankles and hands were tied behind him.

He was too weak to try to break free.

"It is no use, you're not getting out," a voice said in the darkness.

Sam squinted against the blackness to see who it was.

"Who's there?" Sam asked.

"An old enemy," the voice said.

Soon a figure stepped into the light and Sam's eyes widen when he saw who it was.

"Cassius," Sam said.

"In the flesh," Cassius said.

Trying to break free now that he saw the man he despised, he noticed something was wrong. His body was unnaturally numb. Sam collapsed to the ground breathing heavily, after two minutes of trying to break free, while Cassius watched laughing.

"As you have most likely noticed, you are numb, weak, and ready to go into your inner minds darkness," Cassius stated grinning.

"Wha-wha-...what did...you do...to me?" Sam asked barely getting the words out.

"I gave you a posion that I found to be very useful...You see as you grow weaker, then sooner or later pass out, your memories of everything, and I mean everything, and...everyone, will vanish. You'll remember nothing."

Taking it all in, all he could do was breath and pray that he did not pass out.

But it was no good. Soon Sam passed out.

Cassius laughed evily.

"I knew it wouldn't be long until he passed out," Cassius said evily.

Cassius left the Aztec exhibit and went back to Rome. Meanwhile eleven year old Huetzin, a local Aztec boy, came walking to the cave where Sam, laid unconscious. Looking inside for no aparent reason he saw the candle. Walking in apprehensively, Huetzin looked around and saw Sam. Gasping he bent down and looked Sam over to see if he was alright. Sam needed help, and fast! Running into the Aztec village he called for help.

"Help! Help! Please! There is a man in a cave hurt!" Huetzin yelled.

A crowd gathered, Quilaztli, a local noble man came. "Where is he?"

"In the cave," the boy replied. "Here! I'll take you to him!"

With that Huetzin, Quilaztli, and a few other men came following, till they came to the cave. Huetzin lead them to Sam's limp body.

As the young man came around, he had the worst headache. He started to rub his temples.

"Ohhhh...what happened?" he asked himself.

"We were hoping you could tell us," a voice said.

Sam opened his eyes and saw people with tribal markings and barley any clothing on.

"Where am I?" Sam asked.

The group of Aztec people looked at each other warily.

Then returned their attention to Sam. "You are in MesoAmerica, in the presence of Aztec people. Who are you?" Quilaztli said.

"I'm, I'm...I, well. Who am I?" Sam said, wondering who he was.

"Well if we knew who you were, we would not be asking you who you are." One of them stated, "Do you know what happened to you?"

Sam shook his head, "I have no memory of anything."

"Nothing?" one of the men asked.

"No I don't remember a thing," Sam said.

"Well that is a problem," one of them said.

"What are we going to do now?" asked another one.

Quilaztli looked thoughtfully at Sam, he had potential, he could see that.

"We will make him one of us," Quilaztli stated.

"What?!" Everyone said at the same time.

Helping Sam stand up, "Your new name shall be Atonal."

Thinking this through, "Nice name," Sam, or now called Atonal said.

It has been two weeks. No one has seen Sam. And Octavius is still the same.

"Oh Jedadiah I'm so worried. No one has seen Sam in two weeks and my father hasn't changed at all," Octavia said.

"Now Octavia everything will be alright," Jedadiah said.

"How do you know?" Octavia asked.

Jedidiah hesitated, for he himself was unsure what was going on. Octavia saw the fear in Jed, with that she walked away, not saying a word.

"Are you okay Octavia?" a voice asked.

Looking around she found Marcel.

Smiling, "Y...yes," Octavia replied.

"Really? You don't look it," Marcel said.

"Well I'm just worried," Octavia said.

"About Sam and Octavius?" Marcel asked.

"Yes," Octavia said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be alright," Marcel said.

"You know that is exactly what Jedadiah just said to me. And when I asked how he knew, he didn't answer. Now what are you going to say?" Octavia said.

"Well to tell you the truth, I'm unsure, what I can say to convince you. Though I know your father, is very strong, and can make it through almost anything...even a coma. Then when concerning your husband, well he loves you too much to leave you."

Once he finished, he saw the tears streaming down Octavia's cheek's.

Holding her, "It will be alright, Octavia."

Octavia felt awkward in Marcel's arms, but...After a moment or two she was grateful to be with him.

Hugging him, she whispered in his ear, "Thank you, Marcel."

After Octavia pulled away, she found Marcel staring in her eyes.

Before she could stop him, he kissed her.

Octavia pulled away.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to make you feel better," Marcel said.

"Well that didn't help," Octavia replied.

Marcel flushed, "I-I-I...I am so sorry." Giving her a sheepish grin, "I

new at...comforting."

Chuckling, "It is alright, Marcel."

Moving a lock of Octavia's hair out of her face, Marcel gazed into her

eyes once again.

"Sam is a lucky man, to have you," Marcel stated, brushing his hand against her cheek.

As he did that Octavia did not stop him, his touch made her body

tingle, feel warm, and her heart felt whole again. This frightened Octavia, but in a way made her feel...reassured. That someone was there. Marcel, was there. That was most likely the cause for her actions Octavia pressed her lips against Marcel's, and he kissed her back,

passionately. Once they stopped to catch their breath, Marcel hugged her, and she hugged him back.

He whispered in her ear, "What was that?"

Looking into his eyes, she said breathlessly, "Healing." For was a

healing for her, a healing from the loss.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

A month has passed now. Octavius is still in a coma and Sam is still missing. Jedadiah was in the little remote control car, (thanking God it wasn't damaged that much in the crash.) looking for Sam. He sat in the diorama room.

_'Come on Sam give me a sign your out there somewhere,'_ he thought.

Just then, some Aztec people came in front of the car. Jedadiah thought one of them looked familiar. Then he saw his face. Sam. Jedadiah got out of the car and rushed over to Sam.

"Sam! Where have you been?" Jedadiah asked.

"I'm sorry but my name is not Sam," Atonal said.

"But...I thought...I'm sorry I thought you were someone else," Jedadiah said.

"It's quite alright," Atonal said.

Jedadiah got ready to leave when he saw Atonal walking away. There was a birth mark on his leg. It was in the shape of a bird.

_'That is definatly Sam. But why didn't he remember his own name? __Or me for that matter?'_ Jed asked himself, _'I better tell Octavia.' _

Jedadiah went back to the Frontier and found Octavia in the house.

"Octavia I found Sam," Jedadiah said.

"Really? Where is he?" Octavia asked.

"He is at the Aztec place. But the thing is he doesn't remember me or

even who he is for that matter. He thinks he is one of the Aztecs," Jedadiah explained.

"But how?" Octavia asked.

"I can answer that," a voice said behind Octavia.

Octavia turned around and saw Cassius.

Jedadiah immediately moved in front of Octavia.

"What do you want Cassius?" he asked.

"I want Octavia to marry my son," Cassius said.

"I never will," Octavia said.

"Oh I believe you will," Cassius said, "because if you don't I will kill Sam."

"You wouldn't dare," Octavia said.

"Oh yes I would," Cassius said.

"You lay one finger on him and I'll..." Jedadiah began.

"Too late. I was the one who made Sam lose his memory. And there is no way to get it back," Cassius said.

"You have one day to decide if Sam dies or lives," Cassius said.

Cassius left. Octavia and Jedidiah stood in silence. Tears began to pour from Octavia's eyes, though she did not move one bit. She knew what she needed to do. Maybe it wouldn't be all that bad.

Bitting her lip, and taking a deep breath, "Jedidiah."

"Y-yeah?"

"You know what I must do," Octavia said not looking at him.

"You don't!" Jed exclaimed. "we'll find a way to get same and keep him safe."

Shaking her head, "No," Octavia croaked, "if it is true, him now believing him to be an Aztec person, he'll not want to leave. Anyway's he has started a new life there, and is...is probably happier...you know not having to keep track of children, work...you know."

This upset Jedidiah, he took her by the shoulders, "Don't talk like that Octavia! He is not happier!"

"How do you know!?" Octavia cried.

Jed couldn't reply to this.

Sighing, "I'm going to do it Jedidiah." Then looking in Jed's eyes, "for Sam."

Jedadiah was upset. He stormed out and went to the Empire. Jed went to the hospital and went into Octavius' room. Samantha,

Steve and Owen and Mary-Ann were there.

"Grandpa Jedadiah what is wrong?" Samantha asked.

"Nothing. I'm just a little tired," Jedadiah said.

Jedadiah went over to Octavius. He gripped Octavius' hand lightly.

"Hey Octavius," he whispered.

All was silent for a while.

"Oh Octavius. I really wish you were here right now. Octavia is a wreck and now," Jedadiah stopped.

"Well buddy I just really wish you were here," he finished.

All of a sudden, Octavius' hand twitched and his eyelids started to flutter.

"Hey kids. I think Grandpa Octavius is waking up," Jedadiah said.

All the kids gathered.

"That's it Octavius. Come on," Jedadiah said.

"Please wake up Grandpa," Samantha said.

Octavius gripped Jedadiah's hand stronger as his head moved to the side as he tried to open his eyes.

"Come on Octavius. Open your eyes. Open your eyes for me brother," Jedadiah pleaded softly.

After a few more minutes, Octavius finally opened his eyes. Octavius brown eyes looked at the people around him. Uncertian about what was going on or where he was for that matter. Then it all came back to him. Then his eyes cam upon on little Mary-Ann.

"Mary-Ann?" Octavius said hoarsly.

"Grandpa," Mary-Ann said. She gently hugged him.

Octavius hugged her back the best he could.

Then his eyes came upon his other granddaughter. Samantha.

"Samantha are you okay?" he asked hoarsly.

"Yes grandpa. I'm fine," she said hugging him.

"I'm going to go get the doctor," Jedadiah said.

After getting the doctor, Jedadiah sent the kids home. And told Samantha to tell Octavia that Octavius was awake. After the doctor was done examining Octavius, Octavius and Jedadiah were alone.

"I'm glad your alright buddy," Jedadiah said.

"Yeah," Octavius said, "but are you?"

"Yeah I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Jedadiah lied.

"Jed your lieing," Octavius stated.

"Yeah I guess I am," Jedadiah said.

"Tell me what's wrong?" Octavius asked.

"Well when I woke up here and learned what happened to you and that I was driving, I was so worried I had killed my blood brother," Jedadiah said.

"And I was worried you wouldn't for give me," Jedadiah said.

"Oh Jedadiah. I would forgive you. It wasn't your fault," Octavius said.

"Thanks Octavius," Jedadiah said.

They hugged. Just then a panting Octavia came in, strands of hair in her face. Quickly she brushed them away, once seeing Octavius, she burst into tears, hugging him. While he hugged her back as she cried. Leaving the two of them, Jedidiah went to go check on the children. Trying to sooth Octavia, he kind of felt, akward for never had he seen her cry like this. Nervous, because he didn't know how upset she was. Then third happy, just to at least see her.

"I was so scared I had lost you..." Octavia cried.

"You wouldn't have lost me Octavia," Octavius reasured her.

Shaking, "I...know..." Octavia said.

"Octavia. Whats wrong? I know you were worried about me, but is there something else?" Octavius asked.

"Oh father. Everything is wrong," Octavia cried.

"Tell me," Octavius said.

Octavia explained to Octavius what had been happening.

"Cassius..." Octavius sighed angerily.

Trying to get out of the bed, Octavius knew he needed to speak with Cassius about what was going on.

Octavia though gently pushed him back down, "Octavia let me go," Octavius stated.

"Father please," Octavia pleaded.

"No, Octavia!" Octavius said angerily.

"Please! Sam's well being is in danger!" Octavia exclaimed, crying.

"Octavia Sam is in danger and Cassius is the cause of it, now let me go so I can teach him a lesson!" Octavius yelled.

"Father if you try to do anything, Cassius will kill Sam! And plus you just woke up. You could get yourself hurt again!" Octavia yelled.

Octavia had a point there. Octavius laid back down, "You are...somewhat right."

Trying to smile, "I know."

"Does Marcel, know?" Octavius asked.

"Cassius is telling him right now," the Roman woman replied, gloomily.

Just then, the door opened and in walked little Mary-Ann. Octavius noticed how she didn't look at him.

"Hi mommy," she said.

"Hi sweetie," Octavia said, "what's your daddy doing?"

"He workin," Mary-Ann said.

Though when she said that she didn't look at him only the ground. Then Octavius came to the conclusion Jedidiah and Octavia had told the children, Sam was working, to not worry them.

"You see dolly mommy?" Mary-Ann asked.

She shoke her head, "No, I haven't, she is probably somewhere."

There was a moment of silence.

"Mary-Ann?" Octavius asked.

The little girl didn't answer though she was fully aware of him calling her.

"Mary-Ann?" Octavius said again.

This time she turned to face him, though looked to the ground.

"Mary-Ann why won't you look at me?" Octavius asked.

"Because you hate me," Mary-Ann said.

"What?!" Octavius asked, "why would you think that?"

"Because when you were sleeping, I gave you my dolly and you wouldn't wake up," Mary-Ann said.

Tears streamed down her face. "I go," Mary-Ann said, as she ran out.

Not looking back at them.

Octavia stood up, ready to go after her. So did Octavius.

"Father, what are you doing?" Octavia asked.

"Octavia she is my grand daughter and I am going to find out what is wrong with her," Octavius said, "and nothing you say will stop me."

"Okay," Octavia said.

Octavia helped her father out and they found Mary-Ann by the fountain.

Turning to face Octavia, "I believe you should let me speak to her, alone."

Looking at Octavius then Mary-Ann, "Are you sure?

He shooke his head, "Yes."

Sighing, "Alright," with that she left.

Octavius quietly walked up behind her.

"Mary-Ann?" Octavius asked.

Mary-Ann turned around. When she saw her grandfather, she almost ran again, but held her ground.

"Honey why do you think I don't love you?" Octavius asked.

"Because when I asked you to wake up, you didn't," Mary-Ann said.

Sighing, "Dear, I had no choice in the matter," Octavius stated. Then nothiced her blank expression.

"Did, I do something wrong?" Mary-Ann asked tears coming.

Picking her up, "No, no, no. You did nothing wrong at all." Sitting on the edge of the fountain, Mary-Ann on his lap. "You did nothing wrong at all!"

This confused the girl, "Then why didn't you wake up?"

"Well you see I was in a deep sleep. I couldn't hear you," Octavius said.

"So you don't hate me?" Mary-Ann asked.

"No I could never hate you," Octavius said hugging her.

Octavia watched the scene with a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

1

**Chapter 5**

Atonal watched a a sacrifice was going on. Though his mind was somewhere else, that blonde man who thought, he was Sam. That man looked oddly familiar, like a dream. Though he knew it was unlikely for him to know that man. Then came Atzi, a local Aztec young woman, came over.

"Hello Atonal," Atzi said.

"Hello Atzi," he replied.

"What's troubling you?" Atzi asked.

"Nothing," Atonal said.

"Please tell me," Atzi said.

"It's just one of the Frontier men mistakened me for someone named Sam and I just have this feeling that I should know him," Atonal said.

Looking at him thoughtfully, "Maybe you did know him. You know before you lost your memory, and we found you."

Shrugging, "Maybe, though it is unlikely."

"You never know, Atonal," Atzi replied.

"Don't give up hope. You never know," Atzi said. She walked off.

Atonal watched her as she did. The walk reminded him of someone else. Some other girl with red hair, but he could quite place it. It made him so frustrated, he decided to take a walk around the museum to clear his mind. While walking around the museum, Atonal thought about that girl with red hair from his dreams, and the man who thought he was Sam. It puzzled him deeply. Then he heard arguing...like children arguing. He followed the voices.

"HE is not going to be are new daddy!" a young girl yelled.

The girl looked strangely familiar to him, the two younger boys looked the same too, kind of like him. Atonal watched.

"Yes he is! That is what Quilo said, Samantha!" the younger boy yelled back!

"NO! Owen! He is not!" the boy who seemed to be his twin barked. "Yes! Steve!" Owen yelled.

Atonal saw it was getting bad, so he better stop it.

"Hey kids stop fighting. It's not nice," he said.

The kids stared at him.

"Daddy?" Owen asked.

"Uh...I'm sorry, but I'm not your father," Atonal said.

The kids gathered around him, "Yes you are!" Samantha said.

"No," Atonal said plainly.

"But you have to be. You look just like him," Samantha said.

"Why you dress so funny?" Steve asked.

"I'm sorry kids you must have me confused with some one else," Atonal said.

"But you are!" Samantha yelled.

"What is going on here?" Jedadiah asked as he came over.

Atonal recognized the man instantly, while so did Jed.

"Sam!" Jedidiah said cheerfully running over.

"I'm not Sam!" Atonal said a bit angrily.

Raising his hands, "Sam, just listen, Cassius poisoned--."

Jed paused, as he looked at Anton, he looked like he was deep in thought.

"Cassius...I remember that..." Atonal went on, as the memories of his last encounter with Cassius came.

Though it seemed out of place, for he only remembered that.

"Yes see that is what I'm trying to tell you," Jedadiah said.

Jed explained what had been happening. Atonal listened carefully.

"I'm sorry I just have no memory of this," Atonal said.

"But you must. Your name is Sam Smith. You are married to Octavia and have 4 kids who love you. And I am your father. Jedadiah. You must remember!" Jed yelled.

"I'm sorry but I don't!" Atonal yelled.

Just then, Becky-Lynn, a Frontier woman came running.

"Jedadiah, the wedding between Octavia and Marcel is happening now," she said.

"Thanks Becky-Lynn," Jedadiah said.

Suddenly Jedadiah got an idea.

"Come on I'll show you," Jedadiah said.

He grabbed Atonal's hand and took him to the church in the Empire. Octavia was walking down the isle. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She really didn't want to do this. She joined Marcel at the alter. The preacher started the ceremony. It was now time for the I do.

"Do you Marcel take this woman to be your loftly wedded wife?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Marcel said.

"Do you Octavia take this man to be your loftly wedded husband?" the preacher asked.

"I..." before Octavia could finish, the doors burst opened.

"Stop the wedding!" Jedadiah yelled.

Octavia turned around and saw Jedadiah standing there with Owen, Steve, Samantha and...Sam! She rushed down the aisle.

"Sam!" she yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"What the devil is going on?" Cassius demanded

"Your plan is falling apart that's what," Jedadiah yelled.

"It doesn't matter. He doesn't remember you anyway," Cassius said, "go ahead and ask him."

"Sam who am I?" Octavia asked looking into his eyes and cupping his face in her hand.

Atonal searched her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I don't know," Atonal said.

"See told you," Cassius said, "now guards escort them out of here." Guards started escorting Atonal and Jed out, but Octavia stopped them. "Wait," she said.

She walked back over to Sam.

"Remember the song you wrote me?" she asked, "I swear by the moon and the stars in the sky, I'll be there. I swear. Like the shadow that's by your side. I'll be there. For better or worse, till death do us part. I'll love you with every beat of my heart. I swear."

All of it came rushing back to Sam. He took Octavia's face in his hands.

"Octavia?" he asked.

"Sam," she said.

They kissed.

"I thought I lost you," Octavia said.

Meanwhile Cassius got madder, and madder from his cape he took out, a gun. He got ready to aim at Sam, and live up to his promise to kill him if they interfered. Then he got an idea...

**BAM!**

Octavia's eyes widened, she slowly move her hand to her chest. Blood seeped through her dress. Looking up at Sam he looked pale as a ghost. "S-Sam," she whispered collapsing into his arms.

Sam caught Octavia as she fell. He lowered her to the ground.

"Octavia. It will be okay. Just hold on. Hold on for me baby," Sam whispered.

Octavia looked into his eyes.

"Sam...take care of the kids," she whispered, "I love you."

Sam started crying as Octavia passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

1

**Chapter 6**

Sam, who was now back in Frontier clothing sat on the door steps. The Roman, Frontier and Aztec people were in there tending to Octavia. Octavia. Sam started to choke on tears every time he thought about her and how close he was right now to losing her.

"Oh! Octavia please!" Sam balled. "I can't go on without you!"

Just then, the doctor came out.

"How is she?"

"Not good. She is in a coma. The bullet scraped her liver. I'm sorry to say she only has a 25 percent of surviving and waking up," the doctor explained.

Taking it all in, "In other words..." Sam said softly. "Octavia, is going to...die."

"Most likely, she will, though, your father-in-law survived. So, there is always hope,"

"May I see her?" Sam asked.

"Yes," the doctor said.

Sam went into the room. Octavia was pale, she looked as though she were already dead. He sat down next to her, and grasped her hand. Petting it.

"Octavia...I don't know who looks worse you or I," Sam chuckled nervously, crying now.

Sam kissed her hand, "Look...beautiful...Octavia," he said between sobs.

Jedadiah watched Sam outside of the door. Octavius came up behind him

"Hey Jed," Octavius said.

"Hey," Jed said.

"You okay?" Octavius asked.

"Yeah," Jed said, "are you?"

"I'm really shaken right now," Octavius said.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Jedadiah asked.

Inside Octavius did want to talk about it, but he knew already tears

would be involved. Shaking his head, "No."

"Are you sure Octavius? I mean seeing Octavia and all that..." Jedidiah

began.

Octavius chocked back tears, "I should...have...I could have. I should

have done something..."

Looking to the ground, "I didn't, and now..."

"Hey," Jedadiah said grabbing him in a hug, "it's okay. No one could have done anything."

Octavius hugged Jed backed.

"I know but I felt like if I had just stopped Cassius when I had the

chance none of this would have happened," Octavius said.

Jed broke away from Octavius.

"Hey it wasn't your fault. Okay? now stop blaming yourself,"

Jedadiah said.

Shaking his head franticlly, he did not reply, for, forever he would blame himself. That was what father's do, blame themselves for their children. Suddnely the door of the hospital swung open. Sam ran out, Jedidiah and Octavius looked at each other warily.

"Where is he going?" Octavius asked.

Trying to catch up with Sam, "I don't know!" Jedidiah replied.

Sam was going to the nearest saloon. Jed and Octavius caught up to Sam and found him in the saloon downing drinks. They went over and stood beside him.

"Sam what are you doing?" Jed asked.

"What's it look like? Octavia is going to die and it's my fault," Sam slurred.

Grabbing Sam by the shoulders, "No! It ain't, it is nobody's fault!" Jedidiah yelled fiercly.

Sam wriggled out of Jedidiah's grasp, "YES! It is! An' no one...is gonna tell me! Otherwise!" grabbed four bottles of miscellanies bottles of alcohol and staggered out of there.

Jedidiah and Octavius began to go after him, until a fight broke out! Fists were flying! Yet with struggle, the two got out untouched. Meanwhile Sam who was out in the hallway of the museum staggered then fell. There on the ground he drank them gratefully. Right now, he wished he was still he was with the Aztec's and didn't remember his family. If was like that Octavia wouldn't be hurt. Sam's head began to hurt, yet he kept on drinking. Soon Sam passed out. The next he knew, Octavia standing of him.

"Octavia? What is going on?" Sam asked.

"What's it look like?! I'm Dead!" She yelled.

"WHAT!?" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs. Trying to stand up tears streamed down his eyes. Shaking his head fiercly, "No! No! No! Please tell me it is not true!"

"I'm DEAD Sam! I'm not coming back!" Octavia yelled. "And it is all your fault! You should have done something! You coward! No your children are motherless! You are wifeless! Happy?!"

Not believing it Sam began to run to the Empiere. He had to know. Looking back once Octavia was no where. Sam ran into Octavia's room. There Octavia laid. Breathing. Sam let a breath. Then started to cry. He knelt by Octavia's bed.

"I'm sorry Octavia. I'm so sorry that I couldn't stop him. Please don't leave me. Please," Sam cried.

Barring his head into her neck, holding her, he whispered. "If you must go...take me with you."

Jedadiah stood there and watched the scene. He walked over to Sam and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sam?" he asked.

"Oh father it's all my fault. Octavia is probably going to die because of me," Sam cried.

"What are you talking about Sam? What happened was not your fault," Jedadiah said.

"Yes it was," Sam cried.

"No it wasn't. You weren't the one who pulled the trigger," Jedadiah said.

"Yes but, I should have pushed her out of the way or stopped Cassius something!" Sam cried.

Grabbing Sam by the shoulders, "Sam look at me...there was absolutely nothing you or anyone could have done. That is final."

Looking into his father's eyes, "Then why do I feel like I could have?"

"Your Octavia's husband, all you want to do is protect her," Jedidiah explained.

Sam had tears in his eyes now.

"Your right," Sam said.

Jed pulled Sam into a hug.

"Of course I am. I am your father aren't I?" Jed asked.

Just then Samantha came running in. She clung on to Sam for dear life. "Samantha?" Sam asked, "What is going on?"

Tears running, "Please! Please daddy, I want to stay with you!"

"What do you mean?"

Jed grasped his shoulder, "Sam, Octavius...he is gonna take the children for a bit, till your in better shape."

Sam's eyes widened, and pushed his father's hand away. "No! I'm losing my wife! I'm not losing my children." Tears streamed down his face, "They are all I have left to remember Octavia..."

Jed's heart swelled, "Sam..."

"NO!"

Local deputies, came to see what was going on, when they saw Sam they knew what was going on. One of the local dupties, walked over and started to pry Samantha off of Sam. Samantha clung to Sam.

"NO! Please! Let me stay!" Samantha yelled.

Just then, Octavius came into the room. Sam pounced on him. Sam began to beat Octavius, while Jed tried to stop him. While the three adult men fought, they were unaware of Octavia standing watching them in shame, while the doctor helped hold her up.

Samantha gasped, "MA!" she shirked, hugging her mother.

Octavia hugged her back, the best she could. The men did not notice. After watching for a while, Octavia got tired of it.

"Ahem!"

All the men stopped. Sam was rearing back to punch Octavius, Octavius had his hand on Sam's throat, and Jed was trying to pull Sam back. They all looked at Octavia.

"About time," Octavia said.

"Octavia?" Jed and OCtavius both said in shock.

"No it's the tooth fairy," Octavia said.

Yet Sam did not believe it, he still thought it was his mind playing tricks on him. So, he punched Octavius hard in the mouth. Octavius punched back and it began all over again. Except Jed gave up on seperating them, and went to his daughter-in-law.

"Octavia," he said hugging her.

Octavia hugged him back

"Hey," Octavia said.

"How do you feel?" Jed asked.

"Alright I guess. What is going on?" Octavia asked.

Sighing, "Well..."Jedidiah began, and told her everything.

"Wow, I missed a lot," Octavia replied.

Returning her gaze to Sam and Octavius fighting.

"What can we do to stop them?" Octavia asked.

Jedidiah thought this through, "One moment...OCTAVIA'S DEAD!"

The two of them stopped, "WHAT!!??"

"Just kidding," Jed smiled.

Octavius broke away from Sam and ran to Octavia. He hugged her

"Oh Octavia. I thought I lost you," Octavius said.

"You didn't, father," Octavia whispered.

Letting Octavius go, Octavia looked at Sam, who was standing still, just looking at her.

Smiling nervously, "Sam," she said quietly.

A moment of silence passed, "They said you were going to die," Sam said weakly.

"I didn't, Sam," Octavia said tears streaming down her face. "And I don't plan to, for a long time."

Sam slowly walked over to Octavia.

He caressed his hand across her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "It's really you?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam," Octavia said.

Sam grabbed her in a hug. She hugged him back.

"Oh Octavia I thought I would never hold you again," Sam said tears spilling down his cheeks.

"It's okay Sam. I'm here now. I'm here," Octavia said with tears in her eyes too.

After a few moments of hugging and kissing, Octavia spoke, "And I thought you'd be happy if I passed on."

Sam's head went up, "What made you think like that?"

Shrugging, "I don't know, maybe the thought of you and another woman brought it up."

Glaring at his wife, "Octavia, I could never be with anyone else."

Octavia smiled and kissed him again. Sam wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back passionately. Everyone in the room watched happily.


	7. Chapter 7

1

**Chapter 7/ Epilogue **

It was now 13 years later. Samantha is 18, the twins are 17, Mary-Ann is 16 and Chloe is 14.

"Give it back Steve!" Owen yelled trying to get his book.

"Make me!" Steve yelled.

Owen pushed Steve, taking his book, "Why do you have to be so imature."

"Why do you have to be a pain in the--."

"Steve?!"

Turning to the door, "Yes mother?"

Octavia walked in, "Steve Owen what are you doing here? Your father is expecting you at the railroad!"

They looked at each other and paled.

Running out of the house quickly, Steve and Owen left, while Chloe walked in.

"Chloe, do you know where I placed the flour?" Octavia asked.

"I think you put in the cabinet in the kitchen," Chloe said.

"Oh," Octavia said.

"What are you making?" Chloe asked.

"A cake for your father. Remember? It's his birthday today," Octavia said.

"Oh right," Chloe said.

The two stopped when they heard the distinct whistling of no other than Sam.

"Oh no!" Octavia cried dropping the flour. "He is home early!"

"What do we do?" Chloe asked.

Thinking quickly, "You go and distract him."

Chloe ran out, "Hi daddy!

Smiling, "Hello Chloe! Know what today is?"

"Monday!" Chloe said broadly.

Sam's happy mood changed, "Well...yes, but--."

"Hey! Pa, look I think Grandpa's calling you!"

Looking at he confusedly, "I don't hear him..."

Trying to distract him, "Ohhhh!!! Pa look! Mary-Ann is kissing Johnny Williams again!"

Turning around swiftly, "Where?! I swear when I get my hands on that boy!"

Chloe watched Sam walk away. She ran to her mother.

"We have a good 20 minutes. You better hurry," Chloe said.

"Don't worry. Cake is cooking. Should be done in 10 minutes," Octavia said.

"Good," Chloe said.

Meanwhile Mary-Anne pressed her lips against Johnny's. Goodness how good it felt, there were no words to describe it. Well two words, ignorant bliss.

"Mary-Anne Livivian Smith!" Sam yelled, his face turning a shade of dark red.

The two young lovers stopped cold, not moving, they turned pale. Johnny turning a shade of green.

"Father it's not what it seems," Mary-Anne said.

"Oh it's not," Sam said, "Cause to me it looked like you two were kissing!"

"But Pa we were just..." Mary-Anne started to say.

"I don't care! You get home right now while I talk to Johnny for a second," Sam said.

"Yes Pa," Mary-Anne said.

Mary-Anne walke back to her house.

Sam returned his attention back to Johnny, "John, do I look stupid to you?"

Gulping, "Not at all sir."

"You make me feel like you think I am," Sam replied coldly, "I know what goes through a teenage boys head."

"I don't doubt it sir," Johnny said.

"I was there once too. I was thinking the same things of Octavia when she would come and comfort me when my dad was sick," Sam said.

"And Johnny I'm letting you know right now, you hurt my little girl and I will hurt you," Sam said, "am I clear?"

"Yes sir," Johnny said.

Glaring at him, "And I mean, hurt as in, you'll never have children." Smiling, "Have a nice day."

With that he left, Mary-Anne was glaring at him coldly.

"Pa! How could you do this! He'll never talk to me again!" Mary-Anne yelled.

"Don't take that tone with me young lady!" Sam ordered.

"But Pa! Why did you have to do that?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Because your my daughter and I have the right to proctect you!" Sam yelled.

"Yes but why did you have to do that?" Mary-Anne asked.

"Because! I'm your father!" Sam yelled.

"Well maybe I don't want you as a father!!" Mary-Anne screamed at the top of her lungs, running away.

Sams heart felt heavy at what she had said. Sam sat down on old stump.

' How could I be so mean to her like that?' Sam thought, 'even though I am her father, I shouldn't have done that.'

Sam stood up and went back to the house. When he got there, the lights were out. He flipped them on.

"SURPRISE!"

Sam was dumb struck, "My gosh..."

Kissing Sam's cheek, "Happy birthday." Octavia said.

Patting Sam on the back, "Happy birthday son, almost as old as your old man."

"Thanks Dad. That makes me feel a lot better," Sam said.

"Anytime," Jedadiah said.

Samantha went up to Sam and hugged him.

"Happy birthday Daddy," she said.

"Thank you sweet-heart," Sam said.

As people congradgulated him, Sam noticed his onlt daughter who inherited his temper, and her mothers red hair. Mary-Anne, she had an mad look on her face.

Smiling a sly smile he walked over to Mary-Anne, "You came?"

Looking at him once then turning, "Mother is a great persuader."

"Oh, I know that believe me," Sam replied.

"But that still doesn't mean I forgive you," Mary-Anne said.

"Mary-Anne I'm sorry for what I did. It's just..I'm your father. I will always be like that. I can't help it. Your my little girl and I just want to protect you. Even though I know I'm going to have to let you go someday," Sam said.

"Fine I forgive you," Mary-Anne smiled hugging him.

Sam hugged her back.

Everything was alright after that. The kids eventually grew up and started their own families. Samantha married a fine Roman boy named, Julius. They had 2 girls and a boy. Steve and Owen married the twin girls in the Frontier named, Mary-Sue and Daisy. Steve and Mary-Sue had 3 boys and 1 girl. Owen and Daisy had 2 boys and 1 girl. Mary-Anne married Johnny. They had 4 girls and 1 boy. Chloe married a Roman boy named, Marcel. They had 3 girls and 1 boy. All of them remained close. And so ends the adventures of Octavia and Sam.


End file.
